1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of circuit protection devices and more particularly to a method and arrangement for providing a plurality of different configurations utilizing several major components that are adapted for interconnection and functioning with each other to achieve this end.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various configurations of circuit protection devices and the like, with or without the provision of disconnect mechanisms, are known in the prior art to provide desired orientations of circuits interrupters and the like.
While these arrangements are generally suitable for their intended purpose, these arrangements are limited in the manner in which they can efficiently provide a variety of configurations with or without the provision of disconnect mechanisms. For example, the prior arrangements do not provide a desirable variety of configurations. Further, the major components are not capable of being efficiently interconnected and arranged to provide a desirable variety of configurations without modifications to the major components and the addition of numerous parts.